Vanilla
by Johanna-002
Summary: An ordinary life didn't seem so bad, in fact, it had been what Lorna had always wanted. Nicky excites her and makes her see things a little differently. Nichorello.


**Title:** Vanilla

 **Summary:** An ordinary life didn't seem so bad, in fact, it had been what Lorna had always wanted. Nicky excites her and makes her see things a little differently. Nichorello.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OITNB or any of its characters. They belong to Jenji Kohen, I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

 **Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

 _A/N: Just a little somethin, somethin. Enjoy!_

My whole life, everything had always been in black and white. It was all supposed to be real simple, and everything should have fallen into place with out a lot of trying.

I was supposed to get married, and raise a family. I would be a good wife; my husband would be happy, the kids would be ambitious, our house would be a home. It was just how things were supposed to be.

 _Being in love._ I was in love with the idea of being in love. So badly, I anticipated the day when a man would drop down to one knee, begging me to make him the happiest man in the world while holding out a princess diamond cut ring. We would have a huge, extravagant wedding. My dress would be worth a year's salary, my veil would be long and glide all the way down my back as I slowly walked down a rose covered aisle.

The reception would be grand, and we'd have real Italian music and food. It'd be the party of the century! On our honeymoon we would strive to conceive a child. The idea of being pregnant thrilled me, and I couldn't wait to feel the fluttering kicks of my unborn baby .

My husband and I would have four children. Two boys and two girls. We would have a cat and a dog. Everything would be perfect, and we would all live happily ever after in a blue house with white trim, a white picket fence bordering the front yard.

My husband would go to work every day besides Sunday, that would be reserved solely for family day. Maybe we would cook out at home, or maybe we would go to the park. The details didn't really matter, because we would all be together, and that's what was important.

I swooned at the picture perfect life I envisioned for myself. My family would be my greatest accomplishment; my most prized possession.

My hand gently rubs over my flat abdomen and I frown. Looking down I realize I am still in khakis; still in Litchfield. Everyday my vanilla flavored dream slips further and further out of reach.

Unfortunately my reality is prison. I wake up everyday and drive my van whenever and wherever the CO's order me to; I wake up on a hard mattress and stuff my contraband lipstick into my bra when there is a room sweep.

I had no husband, no ring, there was no perfect home, or growing belly. The only fluttering in my stomach was nausea as I realize I would have to eat another bologna sandwich for lunch.

"Hey, kid,"

Looking up, I see Nicky. She looks frustrated and plops herself next to me on my bunk. "Nichols," I greet her, "You look like a sad flower."

We didn't always see eye to eye, and at times we purposely set out to hurt one another. In her husky tone, she'd occasionally mock me, scorned at the idea of being a mother and housewife.

I always listen to what she said, but it hardly ever phased me. Her bitterness is more directed towards her mother and her childhood than it is at me.

I drink in the sight of her. I had always been intrigued with her voluminous, frizzy hair and beautiful eyes. Like a kaleidoscope of colors, Nicky makes me question the lifestyle I dream about. As I watch her lips quirk in signature style I can't help but re-imagine my life.

Still, I longed for large wedding, a happy marriage and four kids; the house, the dog and the cat, and the family Sundays, but I quietly admit to myself that I could all of those same things with a wife. I didn't need a _husband_ to make my dream a reality, however, I am not oblivious to the fact that I couldn't just take on any woman as my wife.

It's becoming more and more clear for me to see, that the only one who I'd enjoy building such a life with, would be Nicky. Our life together would be far from black and white, and it would definitely not be vanilla. It would be passionate and crazy and full of adventure- it would be ours.


End file.
